Drake Hunterr
by Death-flame Drake
Summary: Drake Hunterr had always been with the Huntsclan, but when he finally slays his first dragon and is moved to NYC everything changes... my first fanfic. please R
1. Prolouge

Drake Hunterr was taken by the Huntsclan when he was born. Unlike most of the other Huntsclan his dragon birthmark was on his face, it was also as black as night. He trained with the other Huntsclan Trainees in the Huntsclan Academy for fourteen years and was taught how to use Dark Magic along with several other trainees. He had known Rose all of his life, but she was moved to New York a year ago.


	2. The Announcement

Drake ran down the corridor. "Shit... I'm gonna be late." Eventually he reached the room he was looking for, Huntstaff training.

He knocked on the door, then opened it. "Ahh Drake how nice of you to join us." The Huntsclan Teacher said snidely.

"Im sorry Huntsmaster Janus. I had to clean up a mess made by numbers 88 and 89."

"Hmmm...Very well, grab a staff and we shall begin with the lesson."

After an hour of brutal training the trainees were allowed to rest for a few hours. Drake decided to read up on the history of the Huntsclan. It took him fifteen minutes to find the book as his room was a complete mess. When he did find it he lay down on his bed and started to read. Eventually he fell asleep, only to be awakened minutes later by the intercom.  
"Would all fourteenth year trainees please report to the arena in ten minutes."  
Only minutes after the intecom had given the announcement there was a knock at the door.  
"Yer who is it?"

"Drake it's me, Ria." (Ria is another trainee and is Drakes best friend.)

"Come in"

Ria opened the door and walked in. She was wearing the typical trainee uniform with her number on the arm.  
"Whats up?" Drake asked as Ria sat herself down on the end of the bed.

"Not much, I was just wondering if th announcement was anything to do with the dragon that the HuntsMaster captured."

"He captured a dragon? When'd he do that?"

"Two days ago when he went to Koria."

"Oh... So why'd ya think that this has got anything to do with that?" Drake asked.

"Well I was just thinking that they might pick one of us to..ya know, slay it."

"Ah. We should probably head over to the arena now." Drake said whilst standing up.

"Yeah, meet ya there." After saying that, she got up and left.


	3. The Korian Dragon

Three minutes later Drake, Ria and fifteen other fourteen year old Huntsclan trainees were lined up outside of the arena.  
"Trainees, as you may know we have captured a dragon." The HuntsMaster said. "What you may not know is that in fact we have captured the Korian Dragon. I have called you all here for your final test, the slaying of a dragon. I will choose three of you to go into the arena and attempt to kill it. You can do anything it takes to slay it, including killing other trainees. Now... how to choose."

"If he chooses me and Kraig then im goin to kill him before the dragon." Drake whispered to Ria. (Kraig is Drake sworn enemy.)

"Drake the chances of you and Kraig being picked is..." She was cut off by the HuntsMaster saying,

"Very well... I have chosen. Lian Kilhon, Kraig Velm and Drake Hunterr.

Ria was too shocked to speak. As Drake walked towards the enterance to the arena he turned around and put double thums up at Ria.

"Good luck Hunterr... you'll need it." Kraig said sisnisterly as the HuntsMaster gave them all a Huntstaff.

The gates to the arena slowly opened and the three trainees saw the Korian Dragon. He was in human form covered in a cage of net made from sphinx hair. As the trainees entered the gate was closed and the net-cage was lifted.  
Out of the corner of Drake's eye he saw Kraig slitting Lian's throut, then raising his Huntstaff so that it was aiming at Drake's back.  
A few seconds later a green beam was rushing towards Drake who jumped out of the way making the beam whack into the dragon who fell unconscious. " You murdering basterd." Drake said to Kraig.

" Eh. It's in my nature. Oh and by the way... your next!" After saying that Kraig lunged at Drake. Kraig never addmited it but he was a little blind in one eye so when he complele miscalculated the jump and whamed into a wall headfirst, Drake wasn't surprised.

Drake checked if Kraig was unconscious, he was out cold, then walked over to the dragon, who was regaining counsciosnence.  
" Prepare to be slain dragon." Drake said.

" I spit on you and all Huntsclan." The Korian dragon said before transforming into dragon form. Drake raised his huntstaff and charged (by the way this is a different korian dragon so it's not Sun Park). Moments before his huntstaff reached the dragon, the dragon dodged. The dragon fireblasted Drake sending him halfway across the arena. " Give up, boy, you haven't got a chance against me." Korian Dragon said walking over to were Drake was.

" You...will.. DIE!" Drake yelled before charging at the dragon. As the dragon was taken by surprise Drake had the upper hand. Drake somehow managed to stab the dragon in the stomach, knocking him over. " Arggh... you...you are tougher than thought." The Dragon said in obvious pain.

" Thank you." Drake said before slicing the dragon in half.  
" Well done Drake." The Huntsmaster said.


	4. Thoughts

One hour after slaying the dragon Drake was sitting in his room relaxing_. I wonder were i'll get moved to_... he thought to himself. _If im lucky maby Hawai... Naa only the best are sent there... Errr...  
_"Oh crap!" Drake had suddenly remembered that he was ment to be skinning the Korian dragon. He ran out of his room and ran all the way to were the Huntsclan were keeping the slain dragon. When he got there he started the gory task of skinning the dragon.  
_I never knew anything had this much blood... _He thought. After he had finished that he decided he didn't want the skull as a helmet.  
Then he went back to his room to clean off the blood. _This is definatly going to stain... _


	5. Goodbyes

A day later Drake was getting ready to go to the meeting that would determine were he was being sent. There was a knock at his door. " Come in." Drake said. It was Ria. She looked sad, very sad.

" Whats up?" He asked her.

" Mmm..."

" Comon, tell me."

" Its just... your going to be...moved. Like away from here, away from me..."

" Yer... but at least we can e-mail, thats one good thing." Drake said looking on the bright side.

" I guess so."

" Look we'll talk later, I have a meeting to get to."

" Okay, see ya later then." After she said that Drake walked out.

_Dam... shes really hung up bout this... _he thought as he walked to were the meeting was to be held, room 419.

" Ahh Drake," The HuntsMaster said when Drake arrived. " Take a seat."  
Drake did. Altogether there were five senior members of the Huntsclan in the room, including the HuntsMaster.

" Drake, as you know we are moving you to a location with the most magical activity." The HuntsMaster said. " After much disscussion the HuntsCouncel and I have decided to send you to... New York City. You will be working with Huntsgirl, 88, 89 and me.

Drake stood up and said, " Yes HuntsMaster."

" Meet me in the hanger at midnight."

" Yes HuntsMaster." After saying that Drake left the room.  
_Only four hours till midnight... I wonder if Ria feels any happier...  
_It took him ten minutes to reach Ria's room, as it was on the other side of the academy. Upon reaching the door he could hear what sounded like crying from inside.  
_She's more hung up bout this than I thought... _He went back to his room to pack his few belongings. After that he went back to Ria, they chatted for a while then Drake said goodbye.


	6. Arrivel

At midnight Drake met up with the HuntsMaster in the hanger. " Drake, good your here are you ready to go?"

" Yes HuntsMaster."

" Good."

Then they got into the Huntstransport. " It will take about three hours to reach the Huntslair in New York. So feel free to sleep." The HuntsMaster said.

" Yes HuntsMaster."

" Is that all you can say?"

" Um... no HuntsMaster."

" Very well."

Three hours later they landed in the hanger in the Huntslair.

" Huntsgirl, 88 and 89 should be sleeping at the moment so don't expect a welcome."

" Yes HuntsMaster."

" You will be sharing a room with 88 and 89. I'll show you to the room."

They walked to the room. " By the way you will be attending Millard Fillmore Middle School. You should be awake by seven o'clock."

" Yes HuntsMaster."  
Then Drake opened the door and walked in. As the HuntsMaster had said 88 and 89 were fast asleep. Drake climbed into bed and within five minutes was fast asleep.


	7. The Beginning of a normal day

Drake was woken by a loud knocking at his door. " Wake up!"  
88 and 89 wernt in there beds. The door opened, standing in the doorway was a girl with long blonde hair an blue eyes.  
" Drake? Your the new guy?" she said (obviosly this is Rose).  
Drake was still very drowsy so all he said was " Mmmmmhnnnnn."

" Get up Drake, or we will be late."

" Fine, fine im gettin up..." Drake slowly dragged himsef out of bed.

" Did you sleep in your clothes?"

" Yep, I couldn't be bothered to get changed last night."  
A few minutes later they were walking to school. " Soo... when did you slay your first dragon?" Rose asked Drake.

" Bout two days ago."

" Thats odd, usually the council waits a week before they move trainees."

" Anyway, whats the school like?" Drake asked.

" It's nice. Now remember if anyone asks how we know each other just tell them... either that your my cousin or that you used to go to my old school."

" Okay."  
They turned the corner and the school came into sight. " Rose! Wait up." A voice called out.  
Drake turned to see a boy with black hair (with green spikes) wearng a red jacket and shorts.  
" Hey Jake." Rose said.

" Whos this?" Jake asked.

" This is my friend Drake, we used to go to school together."

" Yo." Jake said to Drake.

" Hi."

" Nice birthmark." Jake said.

" Thanks."  
They countinued to walk to school. " Be warned our teacher, Proffesor Rotwood is a maniac." Jake told Drake as they walked into the school.

" Um... ok."

A boy and girl walked up to them. " Whaz up Jaky?" the girl said.

" Yo Trixie. Weres Spud?"

" He's tryin to tie his shoe-laces."

" He still can't do that? I thought you taught him how?"

" Well I did but I think he forgot."

" Anyway," Jake said. " this is Drake."

" Hiya." Trixie said.

" Hello."

The bell rang.

" Dam were is Spud? I'll go look for him." Trixie said.

" Ok, cya in class."

They walked into the class. Most of the class was already there, exept for Spud and Trixie. Several minutes later they arrived. Then then Rotwood arrived.


	8. Rotwood

" Settle down you miscreantes." Rotwood said when he walked in. " I belive we have a new student with us... urm Drake Hunterr. Were is Drake Hunterr?"

" Here."

" Very well then let's start the lesson." Rotwood said before writing in mythology on the board in big letters.

" As it is Drake's first day I think we will have... a pop quiz."  
There were quite a few groans from the class.

" Yes, yes settle down. Now who can tell me what a gremlin is?"  
Only three hands went up, Jake's, Rose's and Drake's.

" Drake."

" A gremlin is a mythical creature that likes to dismantle things."

" Erm, yes thats correct. Could you also tell us what a gargole is?"

" A mythical creature that sits on rooftops and turns to stone during the day."

" Incorrect, it is made of a hardened form of glass."

_What a meathead..._ Drake thought.

The rest of the day was pretty univentful, Spud got slapped by Stacy and Rotwood almost had a nervous breakdown when Jake decided to place a pin on his chair. At the end of the day Jake, Spud and Trixe went to the skate park. It took Drake and Rose about half an hour to reach Huntslair.


	9. An eventful end to a normal day

When they arrived at the Huntslair the HuntsMaster said to Drake, " You will be patroling the east side of the city tonight. Huntsgirl you will be patroling the south. I'll patrol the west."

" Yes HuntsMaster." Drake and Rose said symaltamiosly.  
Drake went to get his huntstaff then set off.  
The south side was very quiet.  
_I wonder if there is anything magical in this city...  
_Just as he thought that he saw a group of lepricons, they were all carrying a pot of gold.  
_Finnaly... Somthing to steal..._  
Drake jumped down from the roof he was standing on  
" Hand over the gold lepricons."

" Hun...Huntsclan!" the leader studderd.

" Give me the gold and I might consider sparing your miserable lives."

" No it's ours."

" Very well then... DIE!" Drake raised his huntstaff and was about to fire, when a dragon tail-whiped him to the floor.  
" Oh no you don't Hunts-chump."  
Drake stood up and fired a few energy bolts at the dragon. The dragon dodged all of them, then fireblasted Drake. The fireblast just missed Drake who charged towards the dragon. The fight lasted almost half an hour until the dragon whamed Drake into a wall.  
" Arrg... You win today dragon, next time you won't be so lucky."

" Lucks got notin to do with it, the AmDrags all skill."  
Drake teleported himself back to the Huntslair. Then he went to his room, flopped onto his bed and fell instantly to sleep.


	10. A strange twist of fate

Several weeks past without incident, Jake and Rose were dating, Trixie was trying to play hard to get to get Kyle Wilkins and Spud was still being rejected by Stacy. Drake was busy with Huntsclan duties most of the time. Rotwood was trying to torture Drake by giving him detentions for the slightest little things.  
One day Drake was sitting in the Huntslair relaxing, when the HuntsMaster walked over and said, " Drake, I have an importent asignment for you. The Dark Dragon has been spotted in the caves in Central Park. It would make a great trophy. I want you to go there and slay it."

" Yes HuntsMaster." Drake said before setting off.  
_I wonder whats so dark bout this Dark Dragon..._ Drake thought as he walked threw Centeral Park. He checked the map that the HuntsMaster had given him. _The cave should be just about...here... _The cave was huge. Drake stepped in silently.  
The cave was as silent as death. _Jeez... what kind of whako would use this place as a hide-out. _(sorry I forgot to mention this earlier in the story, Jake knows Rose is Huntsgirl and Rose knows Jake is a dragon)  
Half way into the cave Drake heard voices, there were two voices, a females and a males. " Is everything going according to plan?" the male said.

" Yes master, but..." the female said.

" But?"

" Ive heard rumors that the Huntsclan knows the location of our hideout."

" Is that so? Let the fools come."

Drake stepped on a twig, breaking it.

" What was that?" the male said.

" Probably just a deer or something."

" Go and check it ok."

Drake heard footsteps coming his way. He ducked down behind a rock until the footsteps went back the way the came. " There was nothing there master."

" Hmmm... very well, return to your duties."

" Yes master."

Once Drake was sure that the female was gone he stepped out of the shadowsand saw the Dark Dragon, he had his back to Drake, giving Drake a perfect shot at his back. He aimed and was about to fire when DD (Dark Dragon) turned around and saw him.  
" Huntsclan!" DD roared before charging at Drake.  
Drake dodged out of the way and blasted a few energy bolts at DD. All of them hit staggering him. Shade demons started to pour into the cave. " Oh shit! That aint fair!" Drake yelled as the shades came towards him.

" Im sure you can handle it Drake." DD said.

" What the fuck? How do you know my name?"

" Hehehehe, you didn't think I would forget my only sons name did you?"

" What? Your not my... father! My father died when I was born!"

" So thats what the Huntsclan told you is it? Never the less you must die! Shades... ATTACK!"

As the shades circled Drake, he said, " Not today dragon." then teleported back to the Huntslair. He went directly to the HuntsMaster.  
" Ahhh... Drake your back, were is the skin of the Dark Dragon?

" I didn't manage to slay the dragon HuntsMaster... i'm sorry."

" I should of known you wern't redy. Go back to your quartors and rest, you get tomorrow off from Huntsclan duities."

" Yes HuntsMaster, thank you."  
Then Drake went back to his room and spent the night thinking of the days past events.


	11. Answers

Rose had noticed that Drake had been acting oddly the past few days, whenever she asked him about it he just shrugged and walked off. Jake had tried talking to him, so had Spud and so had Trixie. She did notice he had been e-mailing Ria a lot recently, so Rose decided to ask her about it. She found her laptop and began typing...

Drake wandered the city. _Maby the Dark Dragon was tellin the truth... _He thought as he wandered down an alley.  
He climbed up onto a roof-top. _The city sure looks different by night... _He jumped onto the next roof then the next. He sat down on one of the roofs. _The HuntsMaster lied to me... I hate this... _He stood up and went back to the Huntslair. _Jeez nothin makes sense anymore..._ He thought when he arrived. He went into his room. 88 and 89 were in there. " Yo there Drake dude! Waz up?" 88 said.

" Notin."

" Don't look like notin, you've been mopin round here for days."

" It' nothin."

" Suit ya-self." 88 said before returning to playing a video game with 89. Drake sat down on his bed and watched them for a while then went to find Rose. She was on her laptop typing franticly, Drake snuck up behind her and looked at the screen. She was instant-messaging with Ria (if ya don't know what instant-messaging is ask somone else). " What ya doin?" Drake asked. Rose jumped and said, " Oh Drake I didn't see you there." she turned the laptop off.

" I was just um... seeing how Ria is." She didn't sound very convincing.

" Okay then, i'm goin to bed... see ya in the mornin."

" See-you."  
Drake went back to his room. Rose turned the laptop back on and after quite a bit of convincing Ria told her what was bugging Drake...


	12. Outlaw

One day later Drake was beginning to act, odd. In one hour he managed to reduce half of the student body to tears. He also called Rotwood some names way too exliptic to say, giving him detention for about two months. Rose had told Jake that Drake was Huntsclan ages ago, Drake however still had no clue who the American Dragon was. He even beat up 88 and 89 just for the fun of it.

Drake was sitting on the roof of the Huntslair thinking about what the Dark Dragon had told him. _Fuck this..._ he thought after one hour, he went back inside. He went into the HuntsMaster's room. " Why didn't you tell me?" Drake said upon entering.

" Hmm? Tell you what?" HuntsMaster said.

" Who my father is." When Drake said this the HuntsMaster stood up.

" What? How did you find out?"

" He told me when we fought."

" Oh... I see." Drake raised the Huntstaff he had conceiled.

" What is this?" The HuntsMaster said in surprise.

" I guess it could be considered treason."

" Why though?"

" For lying, to Rose, to me and to most other Huntsclan." Drake said as he aimed his Huntstaff at the HuntsMaster.

" You know what the consicqeinsis are for trechery Drake." The HuntsMaster said trying to distract Drake. 88 and 89 were sneaking up behind Drake, huntstaffs in hand. " Prepare to die you lying bastard." Drake said as 88 and 89 got closer.  
Just as they were about to charge a voice shouted, " Drake! Behind you!"  
Drake turned, seeing 88 and 89. They ran, the HuntsMaster took this as a chance to escape, teleporting back to the Huntsclan acadamy. Rose ran down the hall towards Drake. " Drake! You have to get out of here, the HuntsMaster has probably already sent troops here."

" Wait... am i missing somethin? Why arn't you tryin to kill me?"

" I'll tell you later, go to Jake's house."

" What? Why?"

" Just trust me, okay?"

Drake looked at her, then nodded and ran...


	13. Lost and found

Drake had been running for what seemed like hours. _Dam... I think I might be lost... _He thought as he ran past the same shop he had ran past five minutes ago. _Ok... i'm definatly lost_... After a while he came across a electronics store, he deided to go in and ask if they had a phone. When he entered he heard shouting from the back room in a language he didn't recognise. " You said that one of the Huntsclan could stay at your house?"

" Yes, but only cuz he's not one of them anymore!" a familiar voice shouted.

" Ermm... Jake? Is that you?" Drake called out.  
Jake walked out from the back room with a short chinese man.

" Drake? What are you doin here?"

" Rose told me to go to your place, but i got lost so I stopped in this store to see if they had a phone. What are you doin here?"

" This is my Gramps store. Gramps meet Drake."

Lao Shi nodded at Drake. " Anyway why did Rose tell me to find you?"

" Why don't ya sit down... We got a lot to talk about..."


	14. A short conversaision

" Wait let me get this straight, you are the American Dragon?" Drake said after one hour of Jake, Lao Shi and himself talking.

" Yer, I already knew bout you bein in the Huntsclan, Rose told me."

" Oh... Did she tell you... who my father is?" Drake asked quietly.

" Huh? No she didn't."

" My father is..." Drake stopped and looked at the floor, " the Dark Dragon."  
No one spoke until Jake decided to break the silence by saying, " Your joking, right?"

" I belive Drake is telling the truth" Lao Shi said.

" No way... but that means... what does that mean?" Jake asked Gramps.

Lao Shi sighed and said, " It dosn't mean anything young dragon, exept that we must protect him from the Huntsclan."

Drake stood up, " I don't need nobody protecting me." after saying that left.


	15. On the run

Drake ran down the street. He could here Jake running after him. " Drake! Stop!" Jake shouted whilst he ran. Drake jumped onto a small building. Jake dragoned up and flew after him.Drake stopped and called out " I don't need anyones help Jake, so just leave me alone."

" Why are you running? We only offered to help out."

" You don't get it do you? I'm a traitor to the Huntsclan! They will track me down and kill me and all others who get in the way, so just let me go."

" I can't do that Drake, ive made a promise to keep you safe."

" Who? Who did you promise to?"

" Rose." As Jake said that he landed and dragoned down. Drake looked at him, then ran over to him and punched him, hard in the face. He kept punching untill he was sure Jake was unconcious. Then he countinude to run.

* * *

Jake woke up an hour later. He tried to stand up but just fell back down. _Owww... What the fuck?_ He still felt groggy but after a while he remembered what had happened. Jake climbed to his feet and took out his cell phone and called Rose, " We have a problem..."

* * *

Drake couldn't figure out were to go. _I could go to Alaska... Naaa..._ He had been sitting in a resturant in the Magus Bazzar for at least two hours. No one really took much notice of him. Rose had called him a few times but he ignored the ringing. He sighed, then walked out without bothering to pay. The owner called for guards, who came, asking Drake to pay. He just laughed and decapitated them with magic. More guards came, too many to fight, so Drake did the first thing that came to mind... He ran... 


	16. Rescue

Drake had been on the run for days. _Great, im on the run from the Huntsclan and from all magical creatures...Great...  
_He was hiding out in an abandoned warehouse in the Magus Bazzar. _I have to find a new place to hide_... He looked outof a window, there were several guards walking towards the warehouse. _Oh crap..._ He ran to the roof, he had plain veiw of the guards who were surrounding the warehouse. His phone rang. Drake checked to see who it was. It was Rose, he anwsered.  
" Drake?" Rose's voice said.

" It's me."

" Were are you? Jake told me you punched the daylights outa him and that you killed two guards! Tell me he's lying."

Drake didn't speak.

" Drake?"

" I'm still here." Drake said.

" Were are you?"

" I'm... On top of the old warehouse in the Magus Bazzar."

" Jake's on his way."

" If he's comin he'd better hurry."  
The guards were climbing the stairs to the roof. Drake blasted them with non-lethal magic pushing them back. Drake could see Jake flying towards him. " Stay there Drake, i'll pick ya up." Jake called to him from the air. Jake swoopd down and picked Drake up.  
They landed on the roof of Lao Shi's shop. Rose, Trixie and Spud were there. Jake dropped Drake onto the roof then landed and dragoned down, then punched Drake in the face, " There, now we're even" Jake said.

" Jake, i'm sorry. I... don't know what came over me..." As he said that he noticed that Jake had a black eye and several bruses. " Man... I didn't realise i whacked ya that badly..."

" I was unconcious for hours! Why the hell did you kill those guards?"

" I... I don't know..." Drake said.  
They walked downstairs...


End file.
